The Fox and The Geomancer
by Kaijukage Master of the Uzuton
Summary: Naruto is sent 'away' too protect him from madara and he ends up meeting Terra almost a year before the start of the series the rest will be explained inside. IMPORTANT REQUEST AT THE END OF INFO CHAPTER PLEASE READ.
1. Here We Go

**okay first things first I know the format is hard to read but this is just the un-edited thing I'll have the edited first chapter up sometime this week I had to do this on the computer's default writing program I'll have the completed chapter up like I said sometime this week I'm going to try my best to fix it up in the document editing thing but I make no promises and as my last item of business I'd like to give a huge thanks to the guys who helped give me this idea and convinced me with their words and stories that this was a good idea...at the time but now it's up two you guy's to decide. They are ****Ndasuunye ****and ****Ignika Kanak-Dragreder King**** thanks guys**

**SUMMARY: Nagato finds out Naruto's his nephew and realizing he's been doing the wrong thing sends Naruto to another dimension to save him and the world where he meet's a bummed out terra.**

**WARNINGS: Naruto will have the rinnegan, romance will start this chapter because I had a time skip that time skip is there for several reasons that I'm not sharing Also THIS WILL BE A NARUTO X TERRA PARING END OF DISCUSSION NO NARUHINA NO TERRA X BB NO NARURAVEN NO TERRASASU END OF CONVERSATION.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR TEEN TITAN'S OTHER WISE WELL THIS WOULD BE CANNON**

Nagato and Konan had just arrived in Konoha.

They were there for one reason to save Nagato's nephew you see nagato was originally from whirlpool and during the attack on rain his little sister

Kushina

Had been lost but was found by the Slug Sannin Tsunade and taken to Konoha and the rest well that's a story for another time. but Nagato had discovered the truth about his nephew from Jaraiya who had stumbled across him in Amegakure and to save Naruto's life he was going to send him with all the jutsu he could gather as well as his inheritance from Nagato himself, Kushina, Minato, The two good Sannin, And last but not least the Sandaime Homage. As the duo entered the Hokage's office they saw a sad looking Naruto surrounded by his friends and surrogate family Nagato's heart was braking apart seeing his last surviving family member hurting. As he approached Naruto who had everything sealed into a scroll a massive one located on his back

the boy was wearing a robe similar in style to an Akatsuki one only it was colored Orange with black flames at the bottom of it as well as on the end of the sleeves and opening of the collar on the back the kanji for hero was drawn in black surrounded by a black circle it was rather large. Nagato spoke in a calm voice "Naruto I'm sorry about this but it's the only way to keep you safe and with you out of Madara's reach the world will be safe." Naruto nodded and smiled his true smile at everyone and said "Thank you all for being there for me and for saving me from myself and if this will keep you all safe then I guess it's goodbye."

everyone was smiling even Konan and Nagato knowing he was including them in that statement. Nagato spoke sadly at first "I'm truly sorry but this has to be done Naruto. there are a few things you I'm going to tell you, as you know there can only be one rinnegan wielder in the world and as you will be sent two another dimension you will develop the rinnegan but thanks to the seal Jaraiya placed on you you'll be able to activate it at will, second you must learn every jutsu that you have been given because in four years time Madara will be able to use his eternal mangekyo sharingan's dimension hopping ability, but this is just a precaution it's too difficult even for him to locate you in another dimension, and last once you enter this world you will immediately gain the ability to speak the nearest living beings language whether they be humanoid or animal." Naruto nodded he was prepared for this he turned to his friends as the said there goodbyes all with genuine sadness on their faces. Nagato began making seals at a rapid speed as Naruto stood with in the heavily complex seal before him Nagato finished on the Uma seal and shouted **"Kinjutsu: Zenpanteki Jikouku Kuuhaku Sori no jutsu" **(forbbiden technique: universal time space warp technique) after shouting the jutsu he clapped his hands together **(like in FMA) **a bright golden flash of light and Naruto was gone.

_**-In another dimension-**_

Terra was upset she'd been thrown out of another town as she set up camp a bright light caught her attention she looked up and saw a spiky blonde haired boy who was dressed strangely falling from what looked like a spiral symbol with a bunch of rings around it. Thinking fast she used her powers to rip the ground she was standing on up into the air Terra concentrated as hard as she could and caught the boy that was obviously her age. His eyes opened weakly looking directly at her and spoke "an angel..." before he passed out she blushed but managed too keep enough concentration to land safely. She pulled him into the tent and noticed he was just out cold.

Terra carefully set him down on her sleeping bag now that she had a better look at him she realized several things

One he was very handsome and cute at the same time.

And two he had six strange whisker like marks on his face.

As she reached to touch them he began to stir a bit his eyes flickered open and she spoke in slightly shy voice "um-mm....hi what's your name." Naruto looked at this girl and he blushed a bit she was cute but upon hearing her question he spoke "my name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours miss angel." Terra blushed again but composed herself now speaking without the shyness " My name is Terra, and mind telling me why you fell from the sky?"

Naruto grinned "pretty name, but as for why a fell from the sky it's a long story one I normally wouldn't tell anyone unless I could trust them but something about you tells me I can trust you." Terra blushed at the pretty name comment she grinned and said "well I've got all day " Naruto grinned and began "well I'll start with the fact I'm from another dimension and as to why I'm even in this dimension well my uncle sent me 'away' to protect me from a psychopath bent on ripping my soul apart to get to something sealed inside me but before you ask my home village of Konoha about 12 and a half years ago was attacked by a giant nine-tailed demon fox under the control of said mad man but my village isn't a normal one it was what's known in my dimension as a hidden ninja village."

Terra looked shocked but let him continue "my father was the leader of that village he was what's known as a Hokage he was the Fourth Hokage to be exact he was at the time the world's most powerful ninja well anyway he used a powerful forbbiden jutsu to seal the fox into me just moments after my umbilical cord was cut his last request was for me to be viewed as a hero.......ninety percent of my village's civilians ignored that request but only ten percent of the ninja ignored my fathers dyeing wish and the Third Hokage my surrogate grandfather was forced to intact a law that forbid those who knew from speaking of it under penalty of death......I was sent to the orphanage when I turned one I was there in till I was five by that time the matron could no longer contain her hate so I was thrown into the streets for my 5th birthday...and I stayed living in alley ways in till the Third found me he took me in and gave me an apartment after I turned 10 at my own request to prevent his family from being hurt in what those that hated me so lovingly called _fox hunts_"

Naruto began explaining about his time in the academy and then all bout ninja life as the final part of his story approached which was about the Rinnegan Terra was listening in such rapped attention and she felt so many emotions anger at the villager's, understanding and sympathy for Naruto and sadness that he was ripped away from his life and those that loved him. Naruto finished up but the reaction he got surprised him Terra hugged him and Naruto hugged her back after they released each other Naruto asked "so Terra what about you what was your life like"

Terra reluctantly explained about her powers and how she was treated because of them in the end Naruto was hugging her she spoke in a voice that was hopeful "Naruto would you mind...traveling with me..." Naruto grinned and spoke happily "I'd love to travel with you Terra...hey you said your powers were unstable right....well why don't we look through the stuff my uncle and Friends gave me and see if we can't fix that" she smiled at him and glomped him hugging him she shouted over and over "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU." after she had gotten up Naruto pulled the huge scroll on his back off as he rolled it out Terra watched in fascination as Naruto bit his thumb and wiped it across the first of seven seals revealing...more scrolls they nodded at eachother and began looking through the scrolls it seemed luck was siding with them today as they found a scroll that gave off a famillier energy to Terra she looked at the title being unable to read it and handed it to Naruto he read it for her "Earth control exersizes." as Naruto unrolled the small scroll he grinned. Terra looked confused in till Naruto made a hand seal and shouted **" Ninpo: honsho kawari no jutsu"**(ninja arts: text changing technique) Terra again watched in fascination as her new found friend changed the text into English letters she smiled to as she read it. it was the perfect training manual for her she hugged Naruto again he'd given her something she never thought she'd have control of her powers he was turning her curse into a gift she promised herself mentally that she'd always be there for Naruto her best friend from this day forward.

_**-1 week later-**_

As the duo wondered the dusty landscape of the Nevada desert not much had changed Terra was still wearing her black t-shirt with a large yellow T in a thin circle. As well as her tan cargo pants and her goggles. But Naruto he was now wearing ANBU like gear under his cloak instead of the jumpsuit. as the two walked along the landscape they felt rumbling earthquake like rumbling Naruto looked at Terra she caught the look and spoke defensively "what it's not me this time I swear!!" suddenly in front of them a huge lizard dug its way out of the ground but not just any lizard a three headed whip-tailed lizard Terra's eyes widened

she'd never seen a monster like this before Naruto had never seen anything like this period it looked at them and its right head snapped at Terra she jumped back and Naruto well...he did the opposite now Terra expected this she knew Naruto loved a challenge and she grinned when he grabbed the tail and yanked pulling it off but that grin became a frown when a new tail instantly sprouted then Naruto did something unexpected but effective none the less he picked the old tail up and hit the lizard thing over its heads shouting "BAD LIZARD BAD" she fell to the ground laughing as the lizard whimpered Naruto spoke again saying something that shocked her "now say something I know you can talk tell me why you tried to take a bite out of my friend" the lizard shook its heads and spoke both heads speaking simultaneously **"why did I try and eat her....I'm hungry that's why now tell me brat what the hell are you no human has ever been able to injure me before but whether you do tell me or not I'm going to devour you both" **

wrong thing to say Naruto looked back at Terra and said "hey Terra think you can pin him down with a big rock for a few minutes?" Terra looked at him odd but then it hit her what he was going to do she grinned and said "sure no problem Naruto" as she focused she pinned the overgrown reptile down with a lot of rocks.....A WHOLE LOT of rocks only leaving its heads exposed she knew this was going to be a bit violent but she could handle it. Naruto put his hands out palms open two black spikes extended from his hands he walked forward as the rings of the Rinnegan formed in his eyes he raised his arms and stabbed the spikes into the foreheads of both heads grayish blue chakra began flowing down coating the monster as it roared one last time before it turned into energy and was sucked into Naruto's eyes signifying his first rinnegan summon. Terra shuddered a bit she doubted she'd ever get used to that but it wasn't too bad the duo continued onward toward California where they'd unknowingly waste half a year fighting bad guys and monsters while constantly avoiding jump city and the teen titans by complete luck.

_**-One month later-**_

As Naruto and Terra sat in a clearing in some forest in California there tents set up they heard a roar a big roar they groaned it was that stupid bear man thing again. Honestly how many times did they have to kick his butt before he got the message? Suddenly they heard hissing and the sound of howling and the buzzing of wings their eyes widened those were the sounds they heard before having to fight several animal fused humans. instantly at the ready facing the direction the sound was coming from Terra spoke in an annoyed voice "Naruto?" the blonde whiskered cheeked teen boy answered back "yeah Terra?" the geomancer answered with another question. "What did we do to deserve having to fight all these bad guys at once?" Naruto just sighed "not sure." not a second after those words left his lips a man with a coyote head and humanoid wolf legs rushed at Naruto only to hit what felt to the gene spliced man as a brick wall and of course Naruto had raised his fist at the last minute punching said mutant in the head while

Terra threw a chunk of earth at what looked like a hornet-man knocking him out of the sky and into the clearing Naruto spoke in a bored voice "El Coyote Loco and King Hornet what a _pleasant_ surprise." **(both are OC villains and so are these next two)**suddenly a woman that looked like medusa only with a cobra hood in the place of snake hair spit a green liquid at Terra only for a powerful gust to blow it off course into a tree fallowed by Naruto's cry of **"Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu" **the woman hissed out_" fools you can't beat all of ussssssss" _just as she finished a massive man that looked like a huminoid bear with moose antlers and a scorpion tail landed in the clearing he spoke in a deep voice that was guttural and in-human **" You two will pay for Humiliating us now prepare for the hurt you punks."**Naruto and Terra spoke in sync. "great Don Brunero and Cobrina just what we needed." as El Coyote Loco and King Hornet got up and joined their comrades Naruto and Terra grinned and

Terra spoke "hey Naruto why don't we show them are answer to being out numbered?" Naruto grinned back and said "lets." Naruto made a cross shaped hand seal while Terra focused and was surrounded in a yellow glow suddenly the area was filled with 100 Naruto's and two 10 foot tall rock golems that stood high above them, the four animaloids looked afraid as the clones rushed them but luckily for them El Coyote Loco acted fast and began using his clawed hands to destroy clones. Allowing them time to shake off their shock and begin fighting back. while Don Brunero began fighting the golems Cobrina was blasting the clones with her acid spit from afar and King Hornet began impaling clones left and right but a clone tricked him causing him to not only impale the clone but a rock as well before the insectoid man could get his stinger free he was hit in the back of the head with a hard drop kick courtesy of Terra. as the giant bear-man crushed the last golem he was struck in the back by a huge ball of drilling wind the last thing he heard before passing out was Naruto's shout of **"Fuuton: Dai Renkuden" **but Naruto was slashed deep across the back by El Coyote Loco who spoke in a snarling guttural tone **" you should of watched your back ese" **Terra had just knocked out Cobrina when she heard this.

She turned and saw Naruto with a deep slash across his kidneys her world came tumbling down around her.

_If this is it, then I've given all I can  
The road that leads to nowhere has fallen in my hands  
If this is it, then the needle has been found  
The haystack is long gone  
and the world's turned upside down_

The boy that had become everything to her a best friend and she knew it sounded ridiculous but the boy she'd come to honest and truly love was falling to the ground blood seeping from a fatal wound his eyes glazing over and that...MONSTER was laughing...rage consumed her.

_I see right through you  
Everything you do  
Leech on the side of me  
Covert hostility-your negativity  
Drains to get what you need  
Your vampire logic  
Turned out tragic  
Lost your meal ticket to feed  
Karma got to you  
Ego ate through you  
Nothing left to do but to bleed_

Terra charged surrounded by yellow energy the earth ripping up around her she kicked the man away he just got back up convulsing as bat wings ripped from his back and he became a 10 foot long coyote wolf hybrid with bat wings it convulsed a little more standing up straight.

_Now out come the wolves  
out come the wolves  
out come the wolves  
out come the wolves_

It rushed at her but she lifted the ground out from under her and tossed it into a large tree it just got back up snarling but she continued her assault hitting it with several fist sized rocks it launched itself at her again hitting her with its side knocking her back.

_Cave in, just surrender  
you know you're already six-feet down  
Cave in, just surrender  
Cuz you have nowhere to go but down_

She noticed the big stone ledge behind him she focused on it.

_Right now, it's over right now  
Right now, it's over right now_

It broke off and fell impaling the Mutated coyote-man ending his life and calming her rage she felt sick but it didn't turn back showing it's humanity was gone when he allowed his body to be mutilated in such away.

_Your friends  
Call them yes men  
Ain't always the best men  
To trust in or to believe  
The credit you were taking  
Let's just call it faking  
Is obvious, everyone can see  
Got a good ride on our coat tails  
Now it's time to set sail  
and leave you tied up to the tree  
Karma got to you  
Ego ate through you  
Nothing left to do but to bleed_

She noticed the other creatures get up and run in terror.

_Right now, it's over right now_

Terra approached Naruto and dropped to her knees pure terror and disbelief on her face as she looked at his pale face she put her head on his chest her long blonde hair covering her from view as she sobbed and cried she spoke in a soft shaky and broken voice

"I-I....b-b-broke m-my promise if I had just been paying attention....I ne-ne-never got to tell you...tell you what you mean to me..please don't go...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE AGAIN" as her tears fell from her eyes suddenly a dark voice spoke in her head a voice filled with regret **"Do you wish to save him" **suddenly a figure dressed in black appeared behind her it wore a black cloak and had long wild white hair the thing was it was at least 3 times her size and was almost transparent it's face was demonic yet filled with regret it had a dagger clutched in its teeth she spoke without hesitation

"Yes more than anything if you can help then please do something anything I don't want to lose him." it nodded and spoke **"What would you give up to save him?"** she didn't need to think "I'll give my life for his please help him." she spoke tears still falling from her face the being spoke again **"Then you've passed the test I will save him but on one condition..You must tell him what he means to you and how you feel about him"** the figure approached Naruto it inhaled and breathed out a grey mist the mist drifted into his mouth. suddenly color returned to Naruto's face he began breathing again and

his eyes regained their color his wound vanished and his cloak repaired itself Terra smiled and hugged him she turned to the figure to thank it noticing it was gone Terra whispered a quite "Thank you" she saw the body of the beast behind her and so did Naruto she broke down crying again Naruto hugged her realizing what must of happened Kyuubi had explained they were dying the all of the sudden his collapsing mindscape repaired itself something healed him but that didn't matter now.

the only thing that mattered was the girl he had fallen in love with was hurting and needed him as he rubbed her back he spoke "shhhh shhh shh it's okay everything's going to be okay Terra every things going to be alright" as she hiccupped a bit she spoke "I thought I lost you...I-I don't know if I could go on if I lost you *hic* be-because Naruto your my world and..I love you"

Naruto's eyes widened but he smiled a soft gentle smile that radiated warmth he spoke "Terra I love you too your my world my universe my angel." Terra smiled and leaned up a bit while he leaned down their lips met in a kiss that held all their emotions all their love. it was this moment they knew that signified that they belonged to each other as the kiss ended Terra and Naruto spoke at the same time but only said one word "wow." as they sat there like that for a good thirteen minutes Naruto said "Terra while I love sitting here with you we need to get up" Terra blushed and

snuggled her face into Naruto's chest her slightly muffled voice came out cutely "Don't wanna" Naruto chuckled lightly and put his arms around her shifting her into the bridal carrying position and stood up bringing Terra up with him causing her two let out an "Eep" and her face was now cherry red. Naruto mentally made three shadow clones that sealed up the tents and then after sealing the tent scrolls into the master scroll as Naruto and Terra had come to call it the clones re-attached the scroll to Naruto's waste as he held a now sleeping Terra. Naruto turned his now cold eyes to the corpse of the once human monster and spoke to his last remaining clone having dispelled the others and said "burn the body leave nothing behind I'm not letting this catch up with Terra so use a wind jutsu and get rid of the smell and scatter the ash then use an earth jutsu and cover the damage up then dispel yourself got it." the clone nodded. And Naruto turned walking out off the woods toward the nearest city.

_**-About 30 miles away from the city-**_

Terra woke up to see bright blonde hair and immediately realized that she was being carried piggy back style by Naruto Problly toward the nearest city or town she spoke sleepily and said "Naruto *yawn* where are we going?" Naruto looked back a bit, smiled at her and said "We are heading toward a big city thingy." she giggled at his half answer she yawned and fell back asleep after whispering "I love you Naruto." the last thing she heard was Naruto saying "I love you too Terra." after she fell asleep Naruto continued heading toward the nearest town or city he wasn't sure what it was

_**-About 5 miles away-**_

Naruto was growing tired his body felt weak his muscles screamed in protest to each step he took it was about this point Terra woke up again due to Naruto's uneven breathing she spoke "Naruto we can stop here and set up camp a little past the tree line" Naruto nodded and let Terra get down the two started walking toward the tree line Naruto stumbled a bit but Terra caught him and helped him walk toward the tree line as they walked past the trees.

they found a clearing a big one perfect to set up camp Terra helped Naruto sit down and she took the scroll off his back and handed it to him. Naruto opened it and pushed chakra into the seal labeled "the camp" but in his tired state only one tent Appeared. But luckily for them it was the big one they used when they stayed in one place for several days. Terra quickly set it up working fast seeing some clouds roll in she was very grateful that Naruto took an interest in seals and put a heavy duty reinforcement seal on all their tents and gravity seals that activated on voice command from either Naruto himself or terra after she finished setting the tent up she noticed Naruto asleep with both sleeping bag rolls lying next to him she quickly picked up the bags and tossed them into the open tent she then rolled up the master scroll and put it inside the tent she then sighed and thought '_this is the hard part, 'why does Naruto have to put weights in his cloak...wait that'll work.' _Terra quickly began to focus she created a rock golem and had it pick Naruto up she then commanded it to put him in the tent.

_**-Later that night-**_

Terra was still awake and for a very good reason. She was afraid of thunder and lightning as she trembled with each boom or flash. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit about 10 feet from the tent  
causing her to scream in terror. Naruto shot up seeing a terrified Terra he got out of his sleeping bag and approached her he put an arm around her shoulder and said in a soft placating voice "Terra what's wrong?" she looked away not wanting to see his face when she revealed her stupid in her mind at least fear she spoke in a meek voice "I-I'm scared of thunder."

she expected him to sigh or maybe chuckle if he did it would hurt her a lot but he just hugged her and said "it's okay Terra I understand" she smiled and snuggled into Naruto's chest and whispered "thank you" he smiled she looked up at him and spoke "Naruto I want to know what is are relationship now am I...your girlfriend?" Naruto looked at her and said "that depends am I your boyfriend?" Terra giggled a bit and said with total confidence and joy "of course you are there's no one else for me but you" he grinned and said "you just answered your own question my dear Terra" she laughed but suddenly bolt of lightning struck on the other side of the tent terra whimpered in fear hiding her face in his shirt "Naruto do you mind if I sleep with you to night" she asked a little nervously he spoke with a mischievous one "aren't we a little young for that Terra?" she blushed and smacked him over the head shouting "YOU PERV I JUST MEANT ZIPPING ARE SLEEPING BAGS TOGETHER"

Naruto laughed and said "I know but it's so much fun to tease you my earth angel" she blushed but Naruto continued "I don't mind Terra in fact I'd love to share a bed with you" she smiled and they dragged their sleeping rolls together zipping them into one roll they crawled in together Terra rapped her arms around Naruto and said "good night my fox" he grinned before hugging her to himself. Within minutes they had fallen into a deep sleep.

_**-The next morning-**_

as the sun rose Terra awoke to feel something poking her butt she blushed knowing what it was but she refused to take advantage of Naruto while he slept plus the fact she wasn't ready for that yet but she began thinking '_just because I'm not ready for Naruto to take my virginity doesn't mean I can't tease him a bit.' _she grinned and whispered "paybacks a bitch my foxy foxy" she began to grind against Naruto's morning wood and she spoke in a dreamy voice "ooooooooh Naruto your such a man"

he instantly woke up and blushed crimson Terra noticeing his twitching _ahem _yeah you get the picture she burst out laughing and rolled over pinning Naruto under her grinning mischievously she said "pay backs a bitch isn't it Naruto?" Naruto burst out laughing and said "I suppose I deserved that hahahaha" Terra got off him she moved a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face and spoke "Naruto you know that were going to have to get to town today right?" Naruto nodded and spoke "yeah it's only a matter of time before the Freak Pack gets all their members together" Terra flinched at that something Naruto's trained eye noticed he looked at her from his sitting position on the ground and spoke in a calm smooth voice

"Terra he's not worth it yes you killed him but remember all of the Freak Pack willingly let _that man _experiment on them they traded their humanity for power and the ice water that flows through their veins it may hurt now but think about it does he deserve your remorse does he deserve any emotion from you he was a monster you heard them when we first fought them they killed for fun before what's to stop it from

happening again but I know it's only natural...but I plan on stopping them once and for all" Terra's eyes widened knowing what he was going to say "Naruto your going to use..._that _aren't you." Naruto nodded he'd use the **Gedou Mazou **and tear the souls out of all 14 remaing Freak Pack members if he had to rank them the ones they fought were

barely Chuunin except El Coyote Loco he was at least mid jounin in stealth and high Chuunin in everything else but the rest were at least equivalent to A-rank ninja but their leader he was no doubt on par with Akasuna no Sasori and he'd no doubt be out of reach he'd hide knowing he was coming and would wait it out in till he could no longer hold the **Gedou Mazou **without risking permanent damage to his body after all the old crow-baboon was wise but very twisted and spiteful.

Naruto stood up and began getting dressed Terra stared at the ground she knew all about that jutsu he'd taught her all about the ninja world and she'd taught him about this world. and she knew that prolonged use of that jutsu could cause his death if he wasn't careful she spoke in a determined voice "Naruto I'm going with you I won't let you fight alone."

he looked at her she expected him to protest or use his speed to flicker behind her and chop her neck knocking her out but instead she got "Ok Terra just be careful and if I tell you to run you run GOT IT." she nodded a little surprised but she smiled and said "all right but promise me no matter what you'll come back to me okay?" he walked over to her and pulled her into a lip lock he pulled away and put his left hand on her cheek and said "nothing will ever keep me away from you my earth angel." she snuggled into his hand and whispered "I know."

_**-In a darker part of the forest -**_

**"**_**YOU WHAT!?!?"**_Don Brunero, King Hornet, and Cobrina trembled they'd just told their leader what happened the day before and it would be an understatement if I said he was pissed oh no he was downright furious before they could answer the question he spoke again _**"WHAT THE HELL POSSESED YOU TO RUN FROM A DYING BRAT AND A WEAKEND AND SCARED LITTLE GIRL WHO WAS IN KILL SHOCK I SHOULD DESTROY ALL THREE OF YOU-...."**_He stopped mid rant and began trembling he spread his wings and flew up letting out a cross between a bellow and a crow's call signifying a call to arms out of nowhere 10 different animal-human hybrids jumped out into the clearing

The first a big burly warthog headed man he had humanoid bull legs and a stink bugs thorax he was Gastrosus

Next was a woman that could only be described as a harpy an owl-hawk harpy to be exact with eagle talons to boot she was Queen Raptoria

Then there was a skunk-armadillo man with two tentacles where his arms should be squid tentacles to be exact his name was Stink Thing

Next was simply what looked like a hunched over humanoid bulldog ant with crab arms and claws he was Exohyde

Also what looked like a musk ox man he was blandly named

Then a woman who resembled a praying mantis she was Mistress Razory.

Then what looked like two rat-mice men the Bite 'n Chew Brothers

And the ninth to appear was a badger man with some Tasmanian devil traits comonly known as Massacre

And last was the massive Komodo dragon man Scaleus

they all approached the clearing only to see the thorns in their little gangs side as of late approaching they all grinned thinking how easy this would be the strongest present which just happened to be Scaleus stepped forward not noticeing that terra was a good 5 feet behind Naruto the reptile man spoke in an arrogant voice

"Well, well, well what do we have here two little human worms finally giving in to their betters." throughout his arrogant speech Naruto had activated his rinnegan and been making hand signs to late did they notice to late did they she Naruto bite his thumb drawing blood too late to stop him from slamming his hand on the ground terra had moved back another 20 feet when Naruto made the signal she was now out of range of the jutsu she closed her eyes and covered her ears.

a huge deformed statue appeared out of the massive cloud of smoke it looked hellish the beast people looked at it with a little afraid their instincts telling them to run but their pride refused to allow that dragons made of what appeared to be the spirit part of chakra appeared from the statue they rushed forward toward the humanoid animals. The spectral dragons ripped through their bodies taking their souls with it, it pulled back and sucked the souls of the former humans into the bardo for all eternity. Terra opened her eyes seeing the statue gone and the spikes it would of left in Naruto hit the ground suddenly they heard dark insane laughing

**"**_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_**" **they looked up and saw a baboon like man with crow wings he was brown furred and his wings were normal crow wings only made to support a human sized creature it also had a grey eye with a scar directly over it the scar ran over its mouth down to the creatures chin in the place of feet were a combination of crow talons, baboon paws, and the feet of a human, it had the tail feathers of a crow over its tail it's other eye was yellow and had a small pupil the creature spoke in a obviously male voice **"**_**well done human you've killed my pack in one move no less quite the feet especially for such an inferior creature such as a human but never the less now you must DIE HAHAHA!!!**_**" **Naruto just glared at the man-beast and spoke in a cold tone "we'll just see about that" Naruto quickly made hand signs bit his thumb drawing blood and shouted "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" a huge puff of white smoke appeared clouding the view of every one present the smoke cleared reveling the three-headed whip tailed lizard that Naruto had absorbed

a month ago but with some major differences for one it had the black chakra rods that both Terra and Naruto knew so well another difference was it had rinnegan eyes signifying that Naruto could see through its eye's like he could his own another thing was it looked completely emotionless and like it was soulless which in actuality it was its soul was in the Bardo now. Naruto was standing on the center head and Terra had somehow ended up on the left head Naruto spoke in the same cold voice "Tell me the name which you go by I'd like to know it.....before you die" Terra flinched at Naruto's tone and words but she knew it had to be done. The monkey-creature laughed insanely again but spoke any way _**"why not little human even though it is you who will die here this day my name is...Loki and I am your executioner." **_Loki bellowed loudly and the ground began rumbling and a crack formed

a small canyon sized crack out of it came a massive blob with an eye in the middle the blob itself was green in color and it's eye was yellow like Loki's it also had tentacles that had what looked like veins in them all running back to the eye Loki spoke again _**"like it this was dear 's last experiment before he disappeared its quite the interesting creature it's like an amoeba only it has these tentacles and that eye so I'm not quite sure what that mad-man was thinking when he made it." **_the whole time he was grinning insanely he spoke again with a twisted look in his good eye _**"The best part is it breaks down anything it ingests within minutes HAHAHAHA" **_the creature roared Naruto turned to Terra and said in a hard yet pleading tone "Terra get out of here wait at the camp site with my Kage Bushin I promise I'll be there in a few minutes I don't want you to have to see this.." she nodded and used her powers to pull a chunk of earth up she got on and flew off toward their camp site praying that Naruto would make it home to her safely.

after Terra was gone Naruto used his superior speed two appear above the Amoeba he extended his left hand spike impaling it into the creature the spike grew and impaled the over grown germ's eye it convulsed a ripple running threw it then it began to become chakra exactly like the lizard had before the chakra then entered Naruto's rinnegan eyes he turned to the now terrified Loki and held his still spiked hand out toward the insane beast-man Naruto spoke in an icy-cold voice that could chill even his uncle to his core "**Banshou Tenin**" the monkey-man was pulled by an unseen force into the

blade blood spraying out over the trees and grass Loki may have been as strong as Sasori but Naruto was on par with Itachi and with an unknowing, underprepared, un-expecting and terrified opponent and with such a power difference it was just too easy. But had he been facing the real Sasori or a more skilled opponent one whose power didn't come from brute force and intimidation he might not have won.

_**-At the camp site-**_

Terra paced back and forth nervously she knew that Naruto was strong and had a major advantage but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. suddenly the bushes began to rustle and to her immense relief out stepped Naruto she noticed his arm covered in blood he looked away from her she knew what he'd done and even though she hated the fact he had to kill she understood and realized that with someone like Loki it was a classic 'you or me' situation either Loki went down or Naruto went down she spoke in a sad tone. "Naruto its okay I understand you had no other choice in the matter." he looked at her a smiled a sad smile/ "Thank you Terra you don't know how much that means to Me." she smiled back at him.

**WELL DON'T FLAME ME YET WAIT INTILL THE END OF THE WEEK WHEN THE FINAL CUT IS OUT I'M JUST HAVING ALLITLE TROUBLE DOWNLOADING SO GOOD WRITEING SOFTWERE so be gentle plz.**

**Well read and review.**

**EDIT: the song is called Karma Flavored Whiskey by Zebrahead. Damn good thing I caught that.**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter**

"Naruto we've had this conversation before. Just because something looks tasty doesn't mean you should eat it." Naruto groaned and said "Terra we're not married yet. When we are you can decide what I eat but in till then I'll eat whatever I damn well please. And I damn well please too eat this floating bowl of ramen."

**That is all for now. And I promise next chapter will be better and will be less rushed I SWEAR.**

**EDIT 2: i ran through the chapter fixed some errors and split the paragraphs up some.**


	2. Info Chapter

**Okay this is just an explanation chapter mostly about Naruto's rinnegan and also at the end I'm going to announce a poll**

**Okay first things first Naruto will have extra bodies no he will not end up like nagato the bodies will only be used in desperate situations they will not have a major role but they will be used in several world changing battles I already have two of the bodies they are**

**Menma (he is the bishounen dude from the filler episode with the music manipulators I can't eplain it two well so just look him up on )**

**Next is**

**Arashi Fuuma (again check on leafnin or Naruto wiki)**

**As for who this happened when he didn't have the rinnegan when they died well that will be explained next chapter**

**As you have seen Naruto seems to rely on his rinnegan way too much I'm going to be cutting back on that **

**Next thing the spike okay I have no fucking clue if it has anything to do with absorbing the summons/monsters but it does in my story and the other thing about that he has it because I thought it was badass now as to HOW he has it nagato imbedded it into him for the purpose of absorbing summons and another reason that you'll see in the near future.**

**Now the other thing about the chakra control rods Naruto will only have the one's in his hands no more **

**Now if you want to know there will be a lemon in this story etheir directly before Naruto and terra join the titan's or a little while after and Neokyuubi 18 has offered to right it and I'm sure you can guess but if it happens after they join the titans then it will be after they gain the titan's trust and friendship just to prevent pissing some one of because I was unrealistic and if you think about it here I'll give you a hypothetical scenario **

**Lets say you take a young couple into your home they have no where else to go and you knew someone that cared about them then lets say your getting them for breakfast the morning after you took them in only you find them fucking like animals. you now have no idea now if they just ran away so they could fuck I'd feel a little used **

**But I'm getting off track now on to the polls**

**Poll 1.) this will be a reoccurring poll intill it has been answered 6 times the question is WHAT SHOULD NARUTO'S NEXT SUMMON BE**

**Poll 2.) this will reoccur 4 times it will be for the other bodies but there will be one before that if I should even use the bodies at all**

**Poll 3.) when should the lemon be**

**And that's it this chapter will remain up intill they join the titan's.**

**EDIT: IF YOU'VE FAVORITED THIS STORY THEN PLEASE LEAVE SOME KIND OF REVIEW IT COULD BE JUST A "UPDATE SOON" REVIEW JUST PLEASE REVIEW. ALTHOUGH IT'S JUST A REQUEST I WANT TO HAVE ATLEAST 10 REVEWS**


	3. Enter the Chef

**Okay first thing is first I have to say that I never expected to get more then 7 reviews but when I started writing this I had eleven. That's almost twice as much as I expected well all I have to say is THANK you every one BUT ihave some questions for you the readers but FIRST SOME RESPONSES**

**Lexor****: well Naruto was found by Nagato through Jaraiya when Naruto was 10, he is now 13 and in chapter one it was mentioned that Naruto is on par with Itachi but It's mostly due to his rinnegan, speed and extensive jutsu library. But by the end of the chapter he'll be on par with one of my most favorite characters. **

**Scione****: Thank you and don't worry you won't be disappointed.**

**^ ^: ****yes Blondes have more fun as they say. And thank you I thought the same when I finished.**

**Now question one many of you have addressed my poll concerning the lemon now I got a response to a response from ****daragon10**** he gave me several good reasons why I should have the lemon after they befriend and join the titans which probably won't be in till chapter 4 or 5 I know a lot of you want it sooner so I want you to give me a good reason on why I should have them **_**'get into it' **_**before they meet the titans **

**Next there will be two polls in my profile over the week and I want you all TO VOTE ON THEM the first one will be on What Naruto's original jutsu element the second depends on my first question**

**If no one can give me a good reason for them to do it before they join the titan's then this poll will be should raven or starfire walk in on them then there will be 2 more polls after it**

**If someone gives me an awesome reason as to why they should do it before the titans then the poll would be where they do it **

**and I plan on contacting ****Neokyuubi 18 ****after this chapter he has graciously offered to write a lemon for me and I will discuss the scenario's and before the one psycho who will freak and ask me is terra gonna be a virgin and all that crap (…theres one for every story like this so don't say I'm being paranoid cuz I used ta be that guy) yes she is I pointed it out in chapter one when she was getting Naruto back I originally planned on putting a lime there a lime unlike the usual kind of lime I still have what I wrote on my computer so if you guys wanna see it completed then I'll have a poll up for that note that this will be an omake chapter so it's title will be NOT A FANNON CHAPTER and I have no doubt it will make me look like a pervert but my cousin was reading her fucking porn fics out loud while I was writing it so blame her that's also why it took me an extra 45 minutes to finish that chapter (yes it took me almost an hour to realize what I wrote….) any ways have fun and don't watch porn before puberty you'll turn out like my cousin who has a fetish for shota and all kinds of weird shit**

**Now on with the FIC!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT.**

* * *

-**Two months since the incident with Loki and the Freak Pack**-

Naruto groaned as they walked down the dusty street that seemed to be the main road in this sandy little ghost town. Terra rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's short attention span after all he was the one who wanted to check this place out instead of heading to the city with people and food and technology. She sighed as he groaned again and said "Naruto it was your idea to check this place out so if I here you groan one more time so help me…" leaving the threat hanging she grinned as she heard him gulp. Suddenly they heard rumbling and shouting. Their eyes began darting around looking for the source who knows maybe they could have some fun today after all.

Suddenly they saw something a dust cloud with darkened figures heading right for the town. Then when it was close enough they noticed a bunch of punks on motor-cycles all with some form of weapon in the front was a giant of a man with a thick handle bar mustache je was slightly tanned he was wearing a basic biker boss clothes All their bikes were choppers of course. The leader's bike had what looked like a bull skull over the head light he was grinning sadistically from what they could see.

There were twenty bikers total and they were closing in fast it wasn't long before they were circling around the couple who were both in fighting stances.

After about a minute of circling the bikers came to a stop the leader steped of his ride and took of his sunglasses he spoke in a deep masculine voice "Looky what we got here a couple of little brats who decided to step on to are turf." Terra Snorted and spoke back in a bored uninterested tone "hardly my boyfriend here just wanted to check this ghost town out but it turns out it's not a ghost town but a retard farm." The bikers adorned indignant or agitated looks the boss just looked annoyed and they all got pissed when they heard Naruto burst out laughing the boss spoke again "you little bitch you should watch your tongue or someone might cut it out or better yet how bought I just rip her little throat out *GURRGLE*"

The thug was quieted by Naruto punching him in the throat the thug hacked and coughed a bit before standing up a snarling at Naruto who just looked annoyed the Jinchuuriki spoke in a board voice "I hate trash like you." Suddenly a hooded figure dropped down and put a knife made of ice to the thugs neck it spoke in a cool voice "you shouldn't let your guard down scumbag." The thug spoke in a shaky voice "wh-who the f-fu-fuck are y-you." The figure dropped its hood revealing a feminine figure with what looked like multiple piercings on his/her face **(think Nagato's bodies)** and long black hair.

but when he/she noticed all the thugs looking at him/her with hearts in their eye's it spoke in a bored voice "I'm a boy bastards and even if I wasn't I wouldn't touch any of you with a ten foot pole." They all face faulted except for the boss who still had a frozen blade to his throat the by spoke again "my name was Haku Momochi but now I am Tendou-Naruto." The thugs looked confused in till Naruto spoke "oh did I forget to introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this gentleman here is also me in a way as o how well you'll never know." The thugs looked freaked out when the two started speaking in unison at the end.

Terra just smacked her forehead and said "Naruto why in the name of god did you bring out Haku these are common criminals." Naruto shrugged something Haku mimicked and said

"Because he asked me too." Terra nodded guessing Haku got bored. Naruto then spoke again "since I'm in a merciful mode today and have no reason to kill you plus you don't deserve to die as far as I'm concerned you can do one of two things One you can all give up and let me tie you up and leave you right here in till the cops show up in about five minutes, or two you could try and fight us and we beat you into comas" The thugs all noticed terra using her powers to lift a huge chunk of land up, Naruto extending a spike from his hand and Haku still with the ice-knife to their bosses throat spoke at the same exact time "we'll take option one."

-Exactly five minutes later-

The thugs were all tied up with long chains Naruto pulled out of some seals on his arms. Sirens were heard and ten cop cars had pulled up when the cops got of the cars they say the biker thugs all tied up and Naruto and Terra sitting on a crate with a barrel in between them playing Go-fish with Naruto winning. Terra shouted in frustration and yelled "HOW DO YOU DO IT" Naruto fell back laughing and said "I'm just that good my earth angel." They cops sweat dropped as terra tackled Naruto and they rolled around on the ground a bit before coming to a stop the police officers expected to see the blonde girl strangling the boy in orange but instead the saw the two kissing. With that the cops sweat dropped again. As the now obvious couple stood up finally noticeing the small army of police officers. Terra blushed in embarrassment and Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the higher ranked police officer stepped up he spoke in a calm voice "I have a couple of questions for you two." Naruto and Terra spoke in unison "okay ask away." That creeped the police officers out normally couples that young don't speak in unison. The head officer spoke in the same calm voice "first things first what are you two doing out here all alone why aren't you at school?" Terra quickly answered "we're out here because my numbskull of a boyfriend thought it'd be fun to check this place out, as to why we aren't in school well what school wants to deal with two wondering Super humans." The police officers understood and felt sympathy for the two but the head officer was impressed he'd seen what had become of many children with super powers. Most often turned to a life of crime and sin, others whose families abandoned them often killed themselves. But to see to children no older then thirteen with power that most can only dream of wandering around fighting for justice he grinned and spoke

"So you two are superheroes amazing for ones so young to be able to take down the strongest Motorcycle-Gang in the place where all major motorcycle badies are born you must have incredible power." The two teens smiled the man spoke again "but what kind of power could have scared these guys's into surrendering?" Naruto looked at Terra who nodded Naruto spoke "well I have a variety of skills from minor elemental control to the stealth and speed of a ninja as well as abnormal strength and Some other..._Talents_" the officer nodded knowing that those talents must be the reason he has no home.

He turned toward Terra who spoke without hesitation "as for me well I have the ability to control the earth around us if it's made of rock, dirt, or minerals I can bend it to my will but not to the extent that I could tear the world apart." She finished with a grin the man spoke again taking of his helmet reveling long lavender hair he looked to be in his mid-twenties he had a scar on his cheek going down to his neck and stopping just above his shoulder he had charcoal colored eyes. The man spoke "my name is Lieutenant Mark Devado, we were sent out after a call was received about these dirt bags riding up this way, we never expected the whole gang to be here minus their leader Johnny Rancid no one knows where he went we suspect he left town almost a month ago." Just as the Lieutenant finished speaking a large truck pulled up the truck had the crest for the town's police force on it the truck's driver side door opened and out came a black armored cop with the acronym S.W.A.T written in big white letters on his chest armor. He spoke in a hard voice "so we finally have the trash in custody. I suppose it's thanks to those two kids am I right?" Mark nodded and said "that's right these young Super Drifters intimidated the Punk Bulls in to surrendering." The S.W.A.T member nodded and said in the same hard voice "alright then have your men load them into the truck then move out we don't have any time to waste."

-later at the city-

As Naruto and Terra left the police station having just been told where the nearest hotel was by their new friend Lieutenant Mark Devado. As they approached the hotel they noticed a strange fuzzy feeling in the back of their heads and the felt like a voice was telling them to head into an empty restaurant called Kuzuki's Japanese food. As they approached the restaurant they noticed that it looked closed but the door was unlocked Naruto opened the door once the couple was inside they noticed one thing a steaming bowl of Miso Ramen was sitting on an empty table instantly upon seeing it Naruto began salivating something only three cooks could ever claim they got Naruto to do Ayame and Teichu Ichiraku, and of course Isane Sarutobi **(the Sandaime's wife)**. Before Terra could question what the fuck was going on Naruto lunged at the ramen. But before he could grab it the bowl of ramen floated up out of his grasp. This caused both their eye's to widen but Naruto jumped for it stupidly forgetting his Shinobi training Terra slapped her fore head at her Man's obsession with ramen but she really couldn't talk she loved onion rings as much as he loved ramen. She spoke in a calm voice "Naruto I don't think you should eat that ramen I mean come on its floating." Naruto turned to her with a deadpan expression on his face and said "it looks and smells delicious." Terra groaned "Naruto we've had this conversation before. Just because something looks slash smells tasty doesn't mean you should eat it." Naruto groaned and said

"Terra we're not married yet. When we are you can decide what I eat but in till then I'll eat whatever I damn well please. And I damn well please too eat this floating bowl of ramen." Terra just sighed he was as stubborn as a mule and but she wouldn't let her Naruto die because he ate a damned floating bowl of ramen. As terra fallowed Naruto who was fallowing a bowl of ramen they came across a beautiful meditation room. There was bamboo at the far end flanking either side of a small water fall about three feet wide and it was about 10 feet tall. in front of the water fall was a small round pond about the size of two mini-vans stuck together. in the center oif the pond was a small round island big enough to hold a person in the center and on the island was a strange sakura tree it seemed to have roots that could extend under water judging by the fact half of its roots were in the water and it looked like it was in bloom but it was way out of season.

Then there was beautiful water lilies and of course lily pads. There was some grass here and their but there were also little patches of land with bamboo in the middle and were surrounded by orchids and a few other flowers. They noticed the ramen bowl floating toward a small oriental building that was only big enough to hold one person in the lotus position and about five feet around that. The door slid opened an the bowl floated in Naruto still fallowing the bowl but this time he looked more interested in where it was going.

As the approached the little house thingy they saw a shadowed figure eating the ramen with a pair of chop sticks. As they got a little closer Naruto and terra noticed that the figure was an old man he had navy hair that went down to his shoulder blades where it was tied into a low straight ponytail. He also had a goatee with a long mustache in your regular stereo typical image of a Chinese food chef/kung fu artist his beard extended down mid-chest it was the image of a kung fu master's beard. He wore a long sleeved shirt o cross between a ronin's shirt and a kung fu artist's it was red in color his pants were defiantly samurai they had large openings at the bottom of the legs he wore ninja sandals on his feet His skin was the same tone as Sarutobi's had been this thought brought a twinge of pain into Naruto's heart but he pushed it away. The man set down the empty bowl and chop sticks he opened his eye's revealing hazel eyes he spoke in a warm voice "I see the death of Hiruzen-san ways heavily on you still young Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened as he spoke in a voice filled with shock and sadness something terra had never heard in her Naruto's voice before who was this Hiruzen person and better yet who did this man know Naruto her boyfriends words hit her ears "how do you know that name Hiruzen-Ojisama never let anyone but me call him that and better yet how do you know my name……wait I know I've seen you before you were the man in the picture with Ojisama the elders and the Sannin who the hell are you." Terra was surprised Naruto only used Japanese suffixes and words when it involved a dead person he cared about or a jutsu. From what she remembered from Naruto's attempts to teach her Japanese Oji-san meant grandfather and sama was used for someone in high standing or a person you respect greatly. Add the fact she heard sadness in Naruto's voice meant this person was very important to Naruto and who ever this guy is must be connected to his grandfather. But from what she remembered Naruto telling her was he only ever met his uncle. So this person that they were talking about must have been…the third Hokage. The man spoke "I am Kuzuki Miyagi I was a friend of Hiruzen's as you've probably guessed I have psychic powers." Terra spoke feeling left out "yeah we figured but how the hell do you know the Sandaime Hokage, better yet how where you in a picture in another dimension." Kuzuki spoke "before I can answer that question I must do one thing I promised Hiruzen I would help Naruto get over his death Naruto before I do this I must let you know I am sorry but at least this time you'll have someone to comfort you about it." Suddenly the room shifted the man disappeared and they were in a blank room in a flash a scene appeared one Naruto wished he could think about without the pain in his heart.

-Flashback (sort of)-

_The couple was now standing in what looked like a snow covered street in an unfamiliar place to Terra but to Naruto it was all too familiar they noticed a little blonde haired boy with very familiar blue eyes and whisker marks he was sitting at the mouth of an alley way on what looked like a dirty tan blanket. _

_he was wearing a torn light tan shirt covered in dirt and some dried blood and a pair of dirty blue shorts Terra spoke "is that you Naruto?" she spoke in a quiet voice said teen only nodded. Suddenly an old man came walking down the street he was dressed in what was obviously the Hokage robes. They noticed Naruto quickly picking up the blanket and running to the back of the alley way the old man saw this and fallowed the boy Naruto and Terra the former in a trance like state fallowed the old Hokage. _

_The old man spoke in a kind quite voice "hello there little one why are you out here all alone." Suddenly they heard the same voice only with a light echo to it they quickly realized It was the old man's thoughts 'What is Naruto-kun doing out here.' the younger Naruto spoke in a quiet voice that was strained an croaky as if he hadn't talked in a while "what do you care nobody cares about me nobody ever has and nobody ever will." This shocked Terra what the hell wasn't Naruto telling her before she could turn to ask him the old man's thoughts hit them 'My god what have I allowed to happen, Minato, Kushina please forgive me.' _

_The old Hokage spoke again hiding his sorrow and regret as best he could "that's not true I care about you I care about everyone in the village." Naruto snorted but this action caused him to cough a bit Sarutobi noticed the bit of blood that came out with the cough the boy suddenly began coughing more as he hacked up blood not wasting a second the old Hokage was by the little blonde boys side not caring that the boy was hacking blood up on him. _

_the old man lifted the boy up and began carrying him toward his compound realizing the boy was bleeding from his and he had a good amount of blood in his lungs and stomach. The two began fallowing him Terra decided not to question Naruto until whatever was going on ended_

_-At the Sarutobi compound-_

_As Sarutobi the unconscious young Naruto and the astral images of Terra and Naruto opened the door he was greeted by his wife and daughter both upon seeing the boy in his arms rushed over and began helping the old man carry the four year old up two the living room. After setting the boy on the couch the old woman quickly began using her medical ninjutsu to heel the boys damaged throat it was dry if Sarutobi didn't find him when he did by this time tomorrow the boy would be dead either from drowning on his own blood or dehydration. _

_She used several other jutsu to force the blood out by slowly moving it into the boy's throat the boy shot up and vomited up all the blood. after that the boy began to shake he spoke in a shaky and scared voice "p-please d-don't hurt." Hiruzen spoke in a soft calming voice "no one here will hurt you Naruto-kun I promise." The younger version of Naruto looked at the old man with what looked to Terra like hope in his eyes. Suddenly the memory ended and it became a blank room again. _

_-End flash back one-_

_The room flickered again becoming another memory_

_-start flashback two out of 3-_

_The couple found themselves in an office that Naruto recognized immediately he spoke "the Hokage's office" Terra watched as an older Naruto who was now about 6 sat on the coach kicking his feet back and forth as Sarutobi worked on paper work the teen Naruto spoke again "I remember this Oji-san promised me we could go for ramen after he finished his paper work so I waited for him to finish bu-" _

_he was interrupted by the door opening and an important looking group of people walked in they were not ninja even terra could tell just by the way they looked and carried themselves. The one at the lead spoke he was fat and bald had a pudgy face and was dressed in expensive looking clothes he looked at Naruto and a look of utter disgust came on to his face he spoke with a voice that was forced "why are you in here gaki." Naruto not noticeing the man's hidden anger or forced tone mistook the man for being genuinely interested in him and said in a happy tone "Hokage-jiji said he'd take me out for ramen when he finished with his paper work." The man sneered surprising Naruto "well guess what oni-gaki you can go by yourself because we have an important issue to discuss with Hokage-SAMA." _

_young Naruto began to tear up something Terra never thought she'd see she was about to rush forward and try and punch the man but Sarutobi stood up with a hard glare directed at the man he said "well Koji it will have to wait I promised Naruto that I'd take him for ramen and I don't think that the village's civilians getting discounts in Shinobi stores is important enough but if you want an answer it's NO." the pudgy man spluttered and looked indignant he spoke again in an angry voice "Hokage-sama you can't be serious you're going to choose this…this thing over the most important part of this village." Sarutobi began releasing killing intent it was so focused that the civilian council members were forced to their knees. The old monkey spoke in a cold tone of voice the same one Terra had heard Naruto use on many occasions the old man said_

"_if you ever insult my Grandson again like that I will personally send you to Ibiki, as for you believing you're the most important part of this village…last time I checked the Hokage ran the village not the civilian council so think twice before you speak or you might find yourself out of a job now get the hell out of my office." Terra turned to a young Naruto who was awed by the old man the civilian council members ran out the doors as fast as they could. The boy spoke in a shaky voice filled with hope _

_"Oji-san am I really a grandson to you?" The old man turned and smiled he spoke in a sincere tone "yes Naruto your as much my grandson as little Konohamaru is." Both Naruto's smiled but the older one was crying Terra reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. She pulled him into a hug as he cried she held the love of her life as he sobbed she even began to cry a bit too. it hurt to know that such an important person to Naruto was gone. Suddenly the memory faded and a new one took over._

_-End flashback two start flashback three out of three- _

_It was dark and there were many people gathered all wearing black it only took terra a nano second to figure out what was going on they were standing next to Naruto who wasn't much younger then the Naruto she knew. He looked broken, lost, and hurt he had an empty look on his face standing next right in front of him sobbing into his leg was a little boy with brown hair in a pineapple style ponytail she guessed this was Konohamaru. Behind Naruto stood a man with a beard he had spiky hair he had a hand on Naruto's shoulder. on the other side was a man with the same hairstyle as Konohamaru only he had a scare across his nose and directly behind Naruto was a man with gravity defying silver hair and a face mask. Next two Naruto in front of the bearded man was a boy with black hair that reminded her of a cockatoo. In front of the scared man was a pink haired girl with emerald eyes. Around them was a variety of people she didn't recognize _

_**(the rookie nine and team Gai their sensei's Tenzo, Hanabi the Konohamaru corps, Yuugao, Hayate, the Ichiraku's and Jaraiya)**__ Terra noticed they were all looking at Naruto with Sorrow it was obvious that even more so then the old man's blood family Naruto was hurting it made since to her the old man was the first to ever care about him. As a Naruto stepped up to the picture of the old man she heard him speak "Oji-san i can understand why you did it but I should have been there to finish that worthless snake off." She noticed Naruto take out a kunai all the people that were surrounding him looked ready to rush forward and stop him. _

_But seemed to loosen up when he only dragged the knife across his palm the blonde whisker cheeked boy spoke again dripping the blood on the coffin "I promise you old man I'll finish what you started I will kill Orochimaru if it's the last thing I do he will never hurt Konoha or anyone else ever again. You raised me to be the man I am today…to BE the Shinobi I am today so I will do this for you and end that monsters life no matter how long it takes it's a promise of a life time Ojisan BELIVE IT." All the people were shocked even the ones who knew Naruto. They never expected him to make that kind of promise but the Shinobi could tell that it wasn't just about revenge but to make sure that Orochimaru would never hurt anyone else again._

_-end all flashbacks-_

Naruto and Terra found themselves back in front of the strange old manKuzuki spoke in a soft voice "Naruto-kun remember Hiruzen's teachings and the fact he was your family I have a piece of advice for you. TheSnake that bit the Monkey now hunts the Fox." Naruto snarled and said "if that pale pedo-snake is after me then I'll be ready for him."

Terra spoke "Naruto I know I can't stop you from killing him and to tell you the truth…I want you to kill that snake in the grass." She finished with a grin that he mimicked.

The old man spoke again in a cryptic tone "while you are strong you do not have the experience to defeat him. The only reason the weasel managed to outsmart the serpent was because the serpent was foolish." The man paused and let what he said sink in.

Before he spoke again "but the fox the monkey taught must prepare himself for the pain the serpent shall bring." Naruto looked confused Terra even more so she voiced her confusion "how should he prepare himself he's already more powerful then that snake in the grass?" the man smiled and spoke "While the fox outweighs the snake. The snake out smarts the fox." As the man spoke cryptically

Naruto realized something "I think he's saying that Orochimaru is more cunning and more devious then I am I right." The man smiled and spoke in a happy tone "yes Naruto-kun you are indeed correct Hiruzen taught you well he may have moved on but his will of fire did not you still hold that within you. Naruto you are indeed strong but you cannot rely on your rinnegan in this fight you do not have the same skill that your uncle in the power of your blood. relying on it will only hinder you…..it is time for you to learn the arts of the elements around you…and young Terra you must find the center of your power two gain the control you have been lacking while your powers no longer hurt those around you…they are not quite second nature to you there for using them like you are now is only holding you back young one…I will teach you to find that center starting…NOW!"

Terra's eyes widened as the water from the pond rose up and took the form of a squid while a stone rose up and was absorbed by the squid Kuzuki spoke in a calm voice "the first step is focus." Terra grinned and thought '_awesome I'm all about focus this will be a cinch.' _Kuzuki spoke again "ah but young Terra can you do this while fighting a strong opponent without the aid of your lover how will you accomplish this?" Terra sighed she realized at that moment that she had relied on Naruto for every fight in till now he'd keep them occupied while she used her powers. While she had control she didn't have the skill needed to use her powers properly. Terra gained a determined look on her face

The old psychic spoke again in a happy tone "you have accomplished the first part of this task which is realization now can you complete the second part? You must pull the stone from the water elemental. And bring it into your hands now…BEGIN."

The squid shot forward toward Terra who jumped out of the way if only barely. She began to focus on the stone only for the squid to swing a tentacle at her. She changed her focus to the ground in front of her rising up a giant stone slab that blocked the squid's tentacle.

The water monster roared and rapped its tentacles around the wall it quickly ripped it out of the ground. But just then the wall glowed yellow as Terra's determined look strengthened the wall broke apart falling on the squid trapping it. She began to focus the stone within the elemental beast began to move but so did the squid.

But Terra worked faster unconsciously adding more power to the pull. The stone ripped out of the squid and flew toward Terra she then began decreasing the speed and it landed in her hands she grinned and held it over her head. She began shouting "YES I DID IT." Naruto chuckled and walked up to her she dropped the stone and jumped at him he caught her bridal style and the two locked lips.

As the couple pulled apart and blushed. They heard Kuzuki clear his throat and they both blushed an even deeper shade of red. The old chef chuckled and said "it's good to see ones so young so in love." They blushed even deeper. But before they could faint they heard the old psychic speak "now I believe it's time for your second test young Terra."

She noticed the squid rise up and float to the top of the room it roared and returned to the pond suddenly the bamboo from all over the room uprooted itself and the slowly joined together in till there was what colud only be described as a bamboo golem.

It had six sticks of bamboo extending from its back the slowly formed leg like appendages that resembled a spiders.

The leaves all formed a head that looked like a stereo-typical ninja from the movies the darkness inside the mask flickered and two glowing purple lights appeared. The bamboo golem roared. Terra groaned the old chef laughed a bit and said "the next test is speed you must be able to act fast and destroy the golem before it destroys the shrine I was resting in earlier now….BEGIN."

As the golem rushed forward Terra tossed stone after stone at it using her powers but they just bounced off. Terra's eyes widened as she noticed the empty chunks of earth that the bamboo no longer in she noticed that they were all in a dice five shape and grinned with her new focus.

And with speed she didn't think she possessed the spots where the bamboo once rested rose up leaving the flowers and the ground under them intact. The chunks of earth all crashed into the golem crushing it and making its flattened pieces fall to the ground. The shrine remained completely untouched.

Suddenly all the destroyed pieces returned to normal and the entire landscape looked completely untouched Terra's and Naruto's eyes were wide as saucers when they saw this they spoke in unison "holy crap that was awesome." As Kuzuki chuckled at the stupefied looks the two teens shared. \

He spoke "indeed it is but now there are two more tests that last of which you must take with young Naruto here. But before that I'd like the two of you to spend the rest of the day together as Terra's accomplishments on this day require celebration." He noticed they were about to invite him after all being psychic has it's perks "I'm afraid I cannot celebrate with you as I must prepare the tests the tests that will allow you to reach your center and gain total power over your powers or geomancy as it is called." They frowned that he had declined there offer band before they even made it to.

This man they didn't even know was helping them so much but they'd repay him after then last test. He directed them toward the shop where he created a shadow clone much to Naruto's surprise it fixed them some ramen but before the shadow clone dispersed it spoke "ah and young Naruto this is the recipe I taught to my cooking student Teichu Ichiraku he may have changed it since then but I'm sure it will be to your liking." The old man grinned as his shadow clone dispersed upon hearing the loud "WOOHOO" and Terra's giggles he didn't know it **(hey even psychics don't know everything)** but he was slowly becoming the mentor those to needed. The guiding figure those to needed and when they would come back in he would help them more than anyone else would for a long time.

**

* * *

**

**Damn I'm going to say this chapter wasn't that good sorry if I disappointed you *sigh* I fell short of my goal of 6500 words by a good 300 n' sumthin but next chapter I will take my time on so don't expect it as fast as this one but quality is better in my book but this chapter was half filler half introducing the new mentor Archetype character….oh god I sound like my fucking English teacher but Kuzuki Miyagi will have an important role in this story but I want you all to know that the Madara in this story will be way different then in cannon and if you have seen the latest chapter then you'll know why and I will not by UNDER any circumstances have the bijuu being a separated juubi you will see what I have planned for that later well see you all next time.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
